


doggystyle.

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [9]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom Paul McCartney, M/M, Top John Lennon, all nighters, i coughed this out last minute, originally john was going to bottom but, trying to get back on schedule??, yeah i don’t know what happened with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: day 10. the mclennon boys do it doggystyle
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	doggystyle.

Paul let out a breath, hands clenching onto the wood of the headboard as his ass cheeks burned from the harsh slap that conjured earlier. As sweat trickled from the tips of his hair, and down his flushed face he resorted into arching his back as John chuckled from behind him. “You’re so cute you know that? Look at how you bend, and how your little muscles tense up.” The elder man joked, moving his hips again which caused Paul to jerk forward.

“Christ.” Paul whispered, head jerking forward as he placed one hand back onto the pillow. “I’m thirsty Johnny, wait a few will you?” 

After a few seconds, John withdrew himself from the inside of Paul which caused the younger to hiccup from the loss of contact.

This was their tenth time in the row. Spending their time switching, Paul topped the first time and so it had been a pattern until the last two. The younger was tired, exhausted really, but still utterly consensual.

Paul with shaky arms crawled over towards the neglected water bottle on the nightstand, wrapping his fingers around it. Pulling the cap off quickly, he sat forward on his knees as he tilted the water bottle towards his open mouth and let the cold water soothe his throat. Those wretched vocal chords that were slightly strained due to the relentless screams of pleasure John ripped away from him. As Paul drank, he kept his eyes on John who was staring at him observantly. Silently. Paul let out a throaty sound and placed the bottle back next to the opened bottle of lubricant.

Crawling back, Paul took in a sharp breath as John began to occupy his insides again. His hands on either side of Paul’s waist, fingers digging in mercilessly into the tender flesh of Paul’s hips as he began to thrust inside of the younger man again. Paul cried out, eyes bottling up with tears of pleasure and sheer overstimulation once John significantly found the treasured spot.

“After all this time, you still feel so tight.” John sighed, body shuddering at the velvet feeling of Paul’s walls gliding soothingly across his cock consistently. The way the sound of their skin conjoining together resounding across the room was _beautiful_ to John. Along with the moans Paul was making, so easily and genuine which was sending John closer to the edge.

Paul suddenly lunged himself back, so that he could join in with John’s immediate thrusts. This caused John to gasp, eyes slightly rolling to the back of his head as Paul continued to throw it back. He was seemingly glad that Paul wasn’t facing him. Paul clenched the pillow, and the sheets as he gritted his teeth together in the prime of a pre-orgasm. “Oh my God, fuck me John. Fuck me, fuck me —” Paul panted, breath hitching as John ransacked thrusts directly into his prostate.

“So dirty, you’re so dirty Macca.”

Paul’s legs began to weaken, causing him to collapse onto his chest and bury the side of his face into the pillow. “Oh- oh John, that’s it.”

John sat up on his palms, fucking Paul into the mattress as he stared down at the back of Paul’s head. Although this wasn’t exactly his favorite position, he could always catch a glimpse of how fucking _precious_ Paul was crafted. How his muscles moved under the milky creamy skin, how John’s own love bites on his shoulders and the back of his neck presented themselves. Incredibly soft skin that he loved to press his own rough hands against, and the slight scars from past incidents on the sides of his back which proved that Paul was an actual human.

John Lennon could literally cry for hours about how beautiful Paul Mccartney is.

His thrusts sped up gradually, eyes darkening with more lust at each movement, gasp and wither earned from the man underneath him. “Fuck Paul, m’so close love you have no idea.”

Paul lifted himself a bit, unhesitant as he spoke up. “Fill me John, cum inside of me.” He groaned, breath hitching as he wrapped his own shaking hand around his leaking cock. “Faster, oh fuck-”

John took one hand from Paul’s hip, grasping harshly at a handful of his hair while he began to pull all the way out and thrust harshly back inside. Paul cried out, body unraveling as he came all over his hand while John continued to do the same thing over and over again. Chants of John’s name caused the older man to unfold just as well, thrusts getting more violent and desperate.

John’s breath kept hitching, chest heaving as he let his hand go of Paul’s hair and placed it back on his hips, bringing Paul’s body towards him with each thrust. “Gonna cum soon Paulie.”

Paul incoherently murmured something that resembled, “Yes.”

Soon enough, John began to release his seed inside of Paul. The way Paul clenched around him at the feeling of more hot liquid filling up his insides was something John would have died to witness again.

“I love you John.” Paul said, turning his head around to meet John with a messily tired kiss on the lips.

John shakily, still recovering from his own orgasm, mumbled an, “I love you too.”

Ultimately the two men collapsed on the bed, both of them not bothered to go another round after this.

•••


End file.
